


Adrenaline

by Kpuff



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Action, Gen, No Romance, One Shot, POV Original Character, Thriller, mild gun violence, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpuff/pseuds/Kpuff
Summary: A late night at the office turns into a worst nightmare.





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So this is a short one shot head canon I had. I was listening to some music and it made me have this idea. Thought it would be worth writing out. Hope you like it!

Adrenaline

It’s been about three months since I started working at Mythical Ent and tonight is one of many nights that I’m still here late into the evening working away at my desk. It’s about eight in the evening and I figure I’m just about finished. I turn off my computer and pack up my things. I haven’t lived in this city for too long so I’m still a bit nervous about walking around in the dark outside, but I know there are a lot of lights outside the building, so I figure I should be ok. 

I take one more walk around the office, checking the filming area and any other rooms I can to see if anyone else is still around. All the rooms are empty of anyone and have their lights flicked off, causing an eeriness to seep into the air. I resolve to be brave and get ready to walk outside alone.

As I walk down the hall I notice Rhett and Link’s office has a light on inside. We normally don’t leave any lights on, so I make my way over to the door. I knock on it and am surprised to hear Links voice float through, “Come in!”

I slowly open the door and find Link sitting on the sofa working on his laptop. He looks up and gives me a sweet smile, “Hey Michelle, what are you still doing here?”

I smile back, “I could ask the same of you Boss, do you know what time it is?”

Link glances down at his laptop screen and his eyebrows shoot up, “Oh my gosh I didn’t realize it was that late!” He starts closing his lap top and packing it up, “I hope your heading out now too?”

I nod, “Yep, figured I should head out before I fall asleep on my keyboard!” 

Link chuckles, “Well that wouldn’t be good now would it, let’s leave together then.” He finishes packing up and puts on a jacket as we head out. He turns the lights in the office off and locks it up. We make our way down the hall way to the back door and he lets me go out first.

As I walk out and turn back to wait for Link to walk behind me the hairs on my arm stand on end and something feels wrong. I hear the sound of shoes on gravel behind me and a hard, clacking noise. 

Link closes the door and turns to me with a confused look on his face since I’ve failed to move back to give him space, I see his eyes then glance up to look behind me and his face pales. 

Time seems to slow down as I let instincts take over, I lunge myself at Link and push him away and down as a shot rings out from behind me. I feel a sting against my side, but the adrenaline is coursing through my body and I barely feel it. 

I land on top of Link hard, my left hand getting smashed under him in the process. I ignore it as time suddenly speeds up again I quickly look around and find a metal rod next to us and scramble to grab it, I snag it and immediately get up spinning around and swinging the rod at the assailant. His gun is pointed directly at me as I lash out at him, a feral scream rips out of my throat and it feels like my heart is beating a mile a minute. 

I smack him on the side of his head, as he puts his hands up to cover himself I rear back and use all my strength to hit the hand holding the gun. He cries out and the gun clatters to the ground, he bends down to try and grab it but before he can I backhand him with my metal rod and hit the other side of his head and I watch as he falls backwards. 

I quickly snatch the gun off the ground and point it directly at him. I’ve never held a gun in my entire life, but the adrenaline helps me to hold it steady, so the man will never know it. I keep the metal rod under my arm and cock back the hammer on the gun, “Don’t fucking move!”

My voice sounds hard and deep, not nearly as shaky as I was expecting it to. The man stays down and keeps his hands on the ground and his head down. 

I take a breath, “Link, are you ok!?” I don’t dare take my eyes of the guy as I call for Link.

I hear some movement behind me and then Link is at my side, “Jesus, ya I’m ok, but Michelle your side…”

I feel wetness at my left side and know I’ve been shot. “It’s fine I’ll be ok,” my voice is shaking now as the adrenaline is starting to wear off.

Link gently presses a cloth against my side as he takes his phone out. In just a few seconds he’s talking to an emergency operator and before long I hear sirens. I keep the gun pointed never breaking eye contact with the man as the sirens get closer and closer. 

I feel slightly dizzy as a strong large hand gently cups mine, I blink and realize the assailant is already being cuffed, I look to my right and see an officer looking at me calmly, I finally notice he’s been talking gently to me, “… Miss, it’s ok now, you can let go of the gun. We need to get you looked at, you’ve been shot.”

My left shoulder is grasped as well, and I look to see Link staring down at me, concern written all over his face. I finally release the gun and feel like my whole body is going to fall in to a heap. Link catches me by the shoulders and steady’s me, as a couple EMT’s run over and escort me to the back of the ambulance. 

The wound on my side was just a bad graze so they bandage me up and I don’t have to go to the hospital, thankfully. 

I see Link on the phone and I assume he’s calling Rhett or his wife. The EMT gives me extra bandages and advises me to see a doctor the next day to get some medications. As soon as my feet are back on the ground Link is back and giving me a big hug. I suddenly feel like crying and hug him back tightly, needing the emotional support after all of that. 

Link pulls back after a minute and looks me right in the eyes, “I wanna be mad at you for doing that you know, you could have gotten killed!” Link sighs, “But I have to thank you, if you hadn’t done that who knows, we both could have died, so thank you Michelle.” Link gives me another big hug and let’s me cry for a while. 

I pull back and look up at Link, “It was just instinct I guess, I mean you’ve got a wife and kids you know? It’s just me out here by myself, they need you, so I felt like it was the best option.” I wipe away my tears and Link gives me a look I can’t quite understand. 

He sighs after a moment and shakes his head. He heads over to the back door and picks up our things, dusting them off and leading me back over to our cars, “I’ll take you home, someone will bring your car back to you tomorrow ok?” 

I nod and get inside, wincing at the pain in my side. Link looks over at my sympathetically, “Listen, just because you don’t have a family doesn’t mean your life is less important than my own, so don’t ever think that way ok? Everyone’s life has value.” 

I let what he says sink in, “Ya I guess your right Link. I would still do it again though.” 

I smile at him and he just rolls his eyes, “Ok miss hero, let’s get you home.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos welcome!


End file.
